Un MuNdO NuEvO
by Filia Metallium Asuka Ikari
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si, Asuka, Shinji , Rei y el resto de los amigos, Tienen un accidente y encuentran.. Nuevos mundos. Dejad review n_n !! ------Blue seed, saber marionett, cowboy bebop, escaflowne, y muchas series mas!!
1. un nuevo hotel

UN NUEVO MUNDO Por Asuka Langley (Sara)[pic]  
  
CAPITULO: I EL NUEVO HOTEL  
  
Era un dia hermoso en Tokio 3, los pájaros cantaban, la mayoría de la gente estaba alegre; habían pasado mas de dos semanas sin ningún rastro de un angel (bueno a excepción de Kaworu).  
  
En la secundaria de Tokio 3, 7 chicos la pasaban de maravilla, a excepción de Asuka y Shinji que discutían como siempre por saber a donde irían ese dia a pasear  
  
  
  
-¡ANTA BAKA! ¡Debemos ir al hotel nuevo que pusieron en las montañas aquí cerca!- Gritaba la germana de cabellera roja tratando de decidir a donde irían  
  
-Pero Asuka, yo digo que mejor nos quedemos aquí para vigilar la zona puede ser que algún angel ataque- Contestaba un tímido Shinji que abría y cerraba su puño suavemente  
  
-Por primera vez yo digo que Asuka tiene razón- Decía un joven que veía algo sonrojado los ojos de interrogación que tenían sus amigos  
  
-¿Touji te encuentras bien amigo? ¡Nunca habías estado de acuerdo con Asuka! ¡Que te pasa que te hizo esa bruja!- Dice un preocupado Kensuke que zangoloteaba a un Touji mareado  
  
-A quien le llamas bruja. dice suavemente Asuka con una aura Azul alrededor de ella y un par ojos amenazantes hacia kensuke que solo le caía una enorme gotita por su cuello al captar su error, haber llamado ala histérica germana, bruja  
  
-¡A nadie Asuka espera ...Yo!- no puedo terminar su frase ya que Asuka le había aventado una butaca en la cabeza, la cual descansaba en dos partes en el enorme chichón que se le había hecho a este  
  
-¿Bien a donde iremos? - dice Asuka sacudiéndose las manos y viendo a Kensuke con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en la boca y su típico acento alemán  
  
-Yo digo que lo que Asuka dice esta bien- dice una joven de dos coletas sentada a lado derecho de Kaworu  
  
-¡verdad Hikari! , díganme , quien se opone? - Kensuke estaba por decir algo cuando Asuka lo voltea a ver amenazadoramente y tronándose los dedos de las manos  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Asuka- dice Kensuke con una enorme gota detrás de su cabeza, viendo ala pelirroja  
  
-Que dices rei? -dice Asuka volteando su mirada hacia la joven que miraba callada a Kensuke  
  
-como tú digas Asuka- dice Rei volteando a ver a Kaworu  
  
- ¿Y tu Kaworu? ¿Que dices ? -dice la joven de cabello azul viendo los hermosos ojos rojo sangre de su compañero que veía divertido la histeria de Asuka  
  
- Yo si voy - contesta con su típica pero hermosa sonrisa hacia Rei  
  
-vez Shinji todos queremos ir verdad que iras?- dice Asuka viendo a Shinji que ve a Rei tranquilo, mas no por mucho gracias al trotazo que Asuka le había propinado dejándole una mano roja marcada por el impacto  
  
--QUE TE PASA ASUKA!! POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!!-dice el chico exaltado , viendo a Asuka con una mano en la mejilla aun roja  
  
-¿ES MI PROBLEMA!! IRAS O NO IRAS!!?- contesta enfadada  
  
-esta bien si iré- contesta Shinji tocando suavemente su mejilla  
  
-listo nos vemos en la casa de Misato en una hora  
  
-¿De la señorita Misato?! -Dice un Touji tomando denuevo un color rosado , pero que es jalado por una molesta Hikari hacia fuera  
  
-esta bien Asuka- dice Kensuke yéndose tras Hikari y Touji.  
  
-Nos vemos ahí entonces- dice Kaworu sonriéndole a Rei y caminando mientras tararea una canción  
  
-Yo tambien me voy, estaré ahí en una hora exacta- dice Rei caminando tranquilamente  
  
-Vamonos kinder- dice Asuka denuevo con una cara linda y amigable viendo a Shinji que aun toca su roja mejilla  
  
-si Asuka.-dice Shinji quitando su mano de la mejilla  
  
-Asuka te pusiste celosa? -dice un Shinji que ve con una enorme lupa a Asuka O.~  
  
-QUE TONTERIAS DICES KINDER! Dice Asuka tratando de ocultar su rojo rostro que estaba casi como su cabello.  
  
-Y POR QUE TE SONROJAS?- Dice Shinji sonriendo picaramente, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de dolor al sentir el contacto de la gran lupa en su cabeza  
  
Ya en la casa todo estaba tranquilo  
  
-Chicos podrían decirme a donde irán?- Dice Misato tranquilamente mientras se quitaba su chamarra, se recogía el cabello y se deleitaba con una cerveza  
  
-Al nuevo hotel que inauguraron en la montaña Ichido  
  
- A ok, no vayan a estar peleando me oíste Asuka? , la montaña Ichido queda cerca de nerv si ahí algún problema de ángeles, pidanle a Kaworu que los traiga volando  
  
-Si Misato-contesta Asuka saliendo del baño envuelta en toalla  
  
-Además Misato como crees que yo me peleo con Shinji?- dice acercándosele a este seductoramente y acercándose a su cara  
  
-Eeh.- dice un Shinji completamente rojo debido a que siente la respiración de Asuka y ve de reojo un poco bajo la toalla mas rápidamente voltea la mirada  
  
-Iré a arreglarme- dice Asuka separándose rápidamente de Shinji y cerrando su habitación  
  
-Por que hace eso? Sabe que me gusta que lo haga..- dice Shinji algo molesto mas feliz por el pequeño espectáculo visto y sentándose en una de las sillas frente Misato  
  
-Sabe que te gusta por eso lo hace.-dice una sonriente Misato que se ha cambiado ya y anda en sus típicas fachas, un short de mezclilla, su blusa amarilla, con su cabello recogido y su cerveza en la mano  
  
-Tienes razón- dice Shinji levantándose al oír el timbre de la puerta y al fijarse que la hora ya había pasado  
  
-Hola Rei pasa- dice Shinji invitando a entra a Rei la cual tenia puesto un short Blanco y una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos  
  
-Gracias Shinji - contesta Rei sentándose en el sillón y esperando a los demás  
  
Shinji estaba por sentarse cuando tocaron denuevo el timbre  
  
-Pasen Hikari , Touji, Kensuke- dice tranquilamente mientras camina denuevo ala sala y le hace señas a Misato para que se meta a su cuarto  
  
-Es su casa!- Dice Misato mientras entra en su habitación y esquiva los ojos de un muy animado touji  
  
Todos de sientan en la sala y esperan a Asuka y a Kaworu, mientras comienzan a platicar  
  
-Vaya la señorita Misato es grandiosa! - dice un Touji con corazoncitos en los ojos , los cuales son reventados por Hikari  
  
-Te recuerdo que tienes novia - dice la joven con ojos amenazantes y ante la risa de Shinji y Kensuke  
  
-Se tarda mucho Asuka, verdad ¿Qué estará haciendo? - dice un Kensuke que se ríe de Touji  
  
-Así es, es tan desespera.-no termina de decir cuando  
  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Sal de aquí depravado!!!!!!- la habitación de Asuka se abre y sale un Kaworu esquivando utensilios( de donde saco los utensilios ¿? Pues de donde salio Kaworu)  
  
-Tranquila Asuka!! Solo bromeaba!!- dice un Kaworu que es golpeado en la cabeza por una tetera de aluminio  
  
-NO ME INETRESA SI ERES UN ANGEL O NO!!! NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO POR QUE TE ACESINARE!!!Dice Asuka lanzándole un cartelon con estas palabras escritas: ??? ??!!! ???!! ( tu estupido Te asesinaré!!!)  
  
-Asuka no seas tan drástica - dice Shinji viendo el cartelon con una gran gota que le rueda por el cuello  
  
-me vio cambiándome!!!-dice enfadada  
  
-si, y sabes Asuka eres bonita pero si sigues comiendo chocolates te harás hormiga- dice entre risas Kaworu  
  
-SHEIZERD!!!!!AHORA SI TE MATO ANIMAL!!-Asuka se deja ir contra Kaworu ahorcándolo  
  
-Asuka déjalo tranquilo, solo lo hace para molestar ,- dice Hikari que sigue tronando corazoncitos de un idiotizado Touji que dice Misato por cada corazón  
  
-esta bien ,- dice la chica dándole una ultima patada y comienza a acomodarse la ropa; Asuka trae puesto un mini short rojo, una blusa negra de tirantes larga y sobre esta una blusa roja tambien de tirantes, con escote y muy ajustada .  
  
Shinji la ve bien y se sonroja mas trata de ocultarlo-nos vamos? Dice Shinji agarrando una de las maletas que trae  
  
-Si, kinder - Asuka sonríe y toma su maleta y la caja con las provisiones  
  
-la pasaremos muuuy bien - dice sonriendo Hikari y arrastrando a un Touji con una mejilla roja por un trotazo de esta.  
  
-¿acaso lo dudas Hikari?- dice Asuka que carga las cosas ayudada por Shinji mientras sonríe  
  
Después de un largo viaje en tren , risas, golpes( repartidos por asuka entre shinji y kaworu ) juegos y bromas llegaron a un hermoso hotel , un hotel muy grande, muchas albercas, aguas termales, plantas, muchas habitaciones, pero cada una bien proporcionada , almohadones, camas cómodas y suaves, una muy buena vista , en resumen un lugar hermoso para descansar.  
  
-disculpe nos podría dar 8 habitaciones - dice una sonriente Asuka hacia el administrador.  
  
Lo sentimos solo nos quedan 3 habitaciones de camas queen ( camas para dos personas)- contesta amablemente el administrador  
  
Continuara............  
  
HOLA . HOLA , HOLA!!: Soy asuka espero que este fan fic les agrade , ( eso espero es mi primer fic (el que termino ^O^U))dudas, criticas u comentarios Asuka@anime-town.net  
  
Bueno este fan fic se lo dedico a txitxas que me hizo ver mis errores en mis fics( los no terminados hasta la fecha) y que me apoyo para seguir adelante ^_^( el tambien es un gran escritor busquen el fic de alma negra ^_^es mi favorito ) , y tambien a mi novio ^^ Shinji A si se me olvidaba este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro yo no gano nada, es solo por diversión propia ( no me demanden soy mas pobre de lo que creen, solo tengo 16 años ^^u)  
  
Todos los Derechos son de los autores de las series 


	2. Unas Vacaciones divertidas

UN NUEVO MUNDO Por Asuka Langley (Sara)[pic]  
  
CAPITULO 2: VACACIONES DIVERTIDAS  
  
Lo sentimos solo nos quedan 4 habitaciones de camas queen (camas para dos personas)- contesta amablemente el administrador  
  
-que?! Pero, es que...-dice Asuka algo molesta y voltea con los chicos  
  
-¿Que dicen? ¿Nos vamos?  
  
-Pero hicimos un viaje largo- contesta Rei seriamente  
  
-Yo duermo con Touji!!!!!- contesta rápida mente Hikari  
  
- Si ella duerme con migo- contesta Touji viendo a su novia  
  
-Rei entonces tu duermes con migo - dice Asuka  
  
- si yo me quedo con Shinji verdad amor?! Jajaja- dice entre risas un kaworu con ojos de gay  
  
-yo no me quedare con Kaworu!!- replica un asustado Shinji al ver a su amigo gay  
  
-yo duermo con Kaworu, ¿Qué me puede hacer?- dice Rei sonriendo y agarrando a Kaworu por el brazo  
  
- Mas de lo que crees dice Kaworu sonriéndole a Rei  
  
-yo duermo sola!! - dice Asuka indignada  
  
- me disculpas Asuka pero yo dormiré solo! - dice Shinji molesto  
  
-ninguno de los dos, yo dormiré solo -dice Kensuke grabando a una joven que va pasando en traje de baño  
  
-¿ que? Ni sueñen que nos dejaran juntos!! Vine a que para descansar de vivir con el (ella) ¡!- contestan Shinji y Asuka al unísono mientras ven como sus amigos parten a sus recamaras  
  
-ni se te ocurra acércate Shinji o te mato!!- dice Asuka sonrojada al pensar que debían dormir en la misma cama  
  
- ni lo sueñes!! Prefiero dormir con un zopilote come carne!!- dice Shinji enojado pero tambien sonrojo  
  
- COMO DIJISTE!!!!? TE MATARE IKARI!!!!-dice asuka Azul de rabia persiguiendo al chico con un mazo en la mano mientras el gerente los ve con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.  
  
Después de unas cuantas discusiones todos sale para ir alas aguas termales , las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, las aguas estaban solas debido a que todos estaban en las albercas del hotel, estaban solo divididas por una pequeña reja de palos de bambú de entre las aguas de los chicos y de las chicas.  
  
- que injustas son chicas por que me dejan dormir con esa bazofia?! Dice Asuka molesta viendo que las chicas no tienen ningún problema con sus compañeros de habitación  
  
- jajaja pero bien que te gusto Asuka! -se oye la voz de Shinji a lo lejos ( del otro lado de la barda de bambú)  
  
-CALLATE!!- Asuka le avienta una tina en la cabeza (de donde saco la puntería? , de donde saco el mazo con que golpeo a Shinji hace unos momentos) Shinji cae inconsciente ante la risa de sus demás compañeros  
  
-vamos Asuka tranquilízate- dice Hikari mientras esta se despoja de su toalla y se recuesta entre las aguas  
  
-tienes razón Hikari- contesta Asuka sonriendo  
  
Rei esta entretenida jugando con un game boy , tan solo metiendo el cuerpo al agua, Asuka se despoja tambien de sus ropas y entra en el agua  
  
- jajaja, tienes buen cuerpo Asuka -. Dice Hikari riendo  
  
- Tu no te quedas atrás amiga - Asuka sonríe y ve a Rei que no las ha pelado y comienzan a hacer una pequeña guerra de agua  
  
Mientras tanto en el otro lado  
  
- esas chicas, que temas tocan, no tienen ni tantito así de vergüenza- dice Touji tratando de ver entre los tubos de bambú  
  
-yo ya he visto a Asuka desnuda- dice un Shinji triunfante  
  
-si? Y por que no la grabaste para nosotros? - dice Kensuke curioso y dándole la bandera de victoria a Shinji  
  
-por que me golpeo y me quito la cinta - dice Shinji con un gesto al recordar el golpe  
  
- entonces fue un accidente- dice Kensuke quitándole la bandera  
  
- no no fue accidente , me metí en el baño a hurtadillas, pero no había notado que Asuka ya se estaba secando para salir , me le quede viendo como se secaba , hasta que sintió mi mirada y me dio un tortazo que me dejo inconsciente durante tres días  
  
- así que fue apropósito animal?!!- dice Asuka desde el otro lado  
  
Shinji de da cuenta que desde hace un rato no se oían voces de las chicas  
  
- he.. He.. Nada Asuka , no es verdad , he yo!! - Shinji se pone pálido  
  
- si, si , claro como no- dice Asuka con cara de enojada pero ala vez riendo al recordar el suceso  
  
Touji se trata de subir en la barda de bambú y sin que este se fije, tumba la cerca de bambú . Mientras las chicas de enjuagan a esponja y reían alegres  
  
-wow- dice Touji al levantar la mirada y ver las 3 chicas de espaldas desnudas, todo sonrojo  
  
-doble wow..- dice Shinji tambien al verlas, mas rojo que un tomate ( o que las pecas y el cabello de ron weasley ^O ^ para los fan's de Harry potter)  
  
Kensuke saca rápidamente su cámara y comienza a grabarlas  
  
-hola chicas!! Dice Kaworu sonriendo y ve la cara de los chicos los cuales lo miraban con odio al arruinarles la vista-Asuka y las chicas voltean  
  
-he?- dicen estas al unísono y al verlos se sonrojan, sé envuelven en sus toallas y mientras las amarran arriba del pecho caminan amenazadoramente hacia los chicos  
  
- como se atreven depravados inmorales!!!!- dice Asuka acercándosele a Shinji mientras truena sus nudillos  
  
-nos la pagaran- dice Hikari acercándosele a Touji tambien amenazadoramente  
  
-asesinémoslos chicas - dice Rei viendo kensuke (kaworu desapareció en cuanto les hablo a las chicas)  
  
Después de varios trotazos y varios golpes. Estaban en el cuarto las chicas ya vestidas y teniendo a los chicos( menos a Kaworu) amarrados con sogas  
  
- que les haremos chicas debemos jalarles las orejas hasta ver cuanto pueden estirarse? - dice una sádica Rei que ve a los chicos muy divertida  
  
-no mejor pongámoslos en aceite hirviendo y veamos como sufren- dice Hikari muerta de la risa  
  
-tengo una mejor idea , que le aparece si los exitamos y después los castramos-dice Asuka muy divertida mientras los chicos comienzan a gritar como locos , mientras Asuka aparece con una especie de capa roja y con un sombrero que dice "death" -no ¡! No!! Chicas no sean sádicas la culpa fue de.Kaworu!!! Dicen al unísono los chicos aterrados  
  
-estaba aquí para sacarlos de aquí pero ahora no haré nada,- dice Kaworu que sale del techo  
  
-que? Kaworu ayúdanos!!!!  
  
-no  
  
Las chicas estan atacadas de la risa mientras los chicos están muertos de miedo , cuando Asuka los desata ,  
  
-si vuelven a ver algo que no deben en verdad los castrare  
  
-ok Asuka ok no haremos ya nada seremos buenos!!!- dice Shinji hincándosele a Asuka y semi-llorando  
  
-me perdonas? Dice Shinji viendo a Asuka - a lo que me rebajo para mantener mi hombría piensa shinji  
  
-mmmm. que dicen chicas? Les perdonamos su hombría? , Claro si a eso se le puede llamar hombría, jajajajaja!! - dice Asuka cuando comienza a reír junto con las demás chicas  
  
Shinji se les acerca a los demás chicos sigilosamente cuando las chicas empiezan a reír  
  
- que les parece si les enseñamos que tan hombres podemos ser? - dice Shinji con cara maliciosa  
  
- ok Shinji hagámoslo dice Touji un tanto enfadado por lo que las chicas comentaron  
  
Shinji , Touji y Kensuke se les acercan a las chicas que aun siguen riendo ; Shinji abraza a Asuka por la espalda , Kensuke a Rei y Touji a Hikari( cosa que era normal ya que eran novios) , después Shinji voltea a Asuka y la acuesta en su brazo (tipo como acaba el tango) y le susurraveras que tan hombre soy y la besa apasionadamente , y lo mismo hace Touji con Hikari pero sin las palabras y Kensuke estaba por hacerlo con Rei cuando Kaworu apareció y le quito a rei de las manos y el la beso  
  
Las tres chicas estaban más rojas que un tomate pero correspondieron al beso , cuando este término los chicos las pararon denuevo y se les quedaron viendo  
  
-que tal Asuka que te pareció? - dice Shinji que aun la tiene tomada de la cintura  
  
-eehh.iré a las albercas- Asuka sale corriendo de la escena del crimen  
  
-y tu Hikari? - dice Touji  
  
-yo ya estaba acostumbrada- Hikari sonríe y lo besa denuevo  
  
- Rei sigues viva?- dice un curioso Kaworu al notar el aspecto de su amiga , la cual a pesar de ser blanca se le notaba un gran rubor  
  
-acompañare a Asuka- Rei también sale corriendo  
  
- que cobardes no lo crees Kaworu?- dice un Shinji que sonríe alegremente  
  
- Asuka te matara cuando reaccione- dice Kaworu sonriendo a Shinji  
  
- eso crees?-. Dice el chico algo preocupado  
  
- si, pero sabes algo, a mí Rei no me hará nada jejeje- dice un burlón Kaworu  
  
-acompañare a las chicas- continua  
  
- si claro, en un momento los alcanzo déjame ver si aquellos dos no se han asfixiado  
  
- claro- dice Kaworu silbando una canción y saliendo de la habitación  
  
-hey, hey chicos se van ahogar si siguen así - dice Shinji viendo a Hikari y a Touji metidos en un graan beso  
  
- y? contesta Touji separándose un poco para tomar aire y retomando su beso  
  
- iré a las piscinas  
  
-claro - contesta Touji retomando su beso pero al ser jalado por Hikari  
  
Shinji va alas piscinas y ahí se encuentra a Asuka, Kensuke, Rei, Kaworu, y Nanase (digamos que Kensuke encontró pareja mas rápido de lo que creen) jugando en las albercas a los jinetes , Nanase estaba sobre los hombros de Kensuke, y Rei en los de Kaworu y Asuka estaba de arbitro  
  
Shinji ve a nanase, la cual es una joven de cabello negro, de tez algo oscura, cabello hasta los hombros y ojos café oscuros , shinji se zambulle en el agua sin que nadie lo vea se mete entre las piernas de Asuka y la levanta  
  
-aaahh!!!!- Asuka se asusta y se agarra fuertemente de la cabeza de Shinji  
  
-jeje , que? No quieres jugar? - dice Shinji viendo a su compañera  
  
-bajame! Bajame!!- Asuka sigues asustada  
  
-tranquila ..- dice Shinji sonriendo  
  
-Asuka se relaja y ve a Shinji- quieres jugar?  
  
- si por que no  
  
-ok pero bajame un momento  
  
Shinji obedece y cuando le sonríe a Asuka siente un gran tortazo  
  
- eso fue por el beso, nunca sin mi autorización-Asuka sonríe y después ella le da un beso a el  
  
Shinji se pone todo rojo (sin contar la mejilla)  
  
-listo juguemos, esta vez fue con mi autorización - dice Asuka terminando el beso con una gran sonrisa  
  
Continuara ...............  
  
Hola, hola, hola!!!soy asuka se que este capitulo esta algo depravado pero la verdad, así me gustan los fics, espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, no se desesperen ya viene lo interesante , pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mi ordenador( se me esta saturando el disco duro ^O^U demasiado anime) Cualquier duda, comentario u critica, a asuka@anime- town.net Este fic como todos mis otros fics se los dedico a txitxas ( que por cierto es un amor) y a mi novio shinji ikari( ese si es un amor ()( te amo gian)  
  
A si se me olvidaba (como todo, contando mi cabeza) este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro yo no gano nada, es solo por diversión propia (no me demanden soy pobre solo tengo 16 años ^^u) 


	3. Desaliento, Vacaciones interrumpidas

UN NUEVO MUNDO Por Asuka Langley (Sara)  
  
CAPITULO 3: DESALIENTO, VACACIONES INTERRUMPIDAS  
  
-Listo, juguemos, esta vez fue con mi autorización - dice Asuka terminando el beso con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Vamos kinder juguemos!!-Asuka comienza a reír y jala a un rojo Shinji de la mano  
  
Después de jugar y haber ganado dos veces , Asuka y Shinji ven como cada uno de sus compañeros se van a sus habitaciones correspondientes , y ellos se quedan viendo el atardecer y como se ocultaba el sol tras las montañas  
  
-¿Que bello. no lo crees kinder? -dice Asuka viendo tranquilamente el bello atardecer  
  
-Aja.. Dice Shinji que más bien estaba ocupado con una paleta helada que acababa de comprar  
  
-Los dos tórtolos se ven tan enamorados frente el atardecer- dice una voz burlona detrás de ellos  
  
Shinji voltea a ver , pero sin despegarse de su sabrosa paleta  
  
Un chico muy apuesto de cabello largo hasta los hombros , de color castaño, ojos marrón claro, alto, y con una sonrisa burlona los veía desde atrás  
  
-Hola Asuka- dice el joven  
  
Asuka lo ve anonadada- Ri.Ri.Richard., ¿¡¡que haces en Tokio?!!- Asuka solo logra articular esas palabras  
  
-Ya vez vine a visitarte y en NERV me dijeron que estarías aquí acompañada de tus amigos  
  
-¡¡¡Genial!!!!- Asuka se para y abraza al joven apuesto , dándole un gran beso en la mejilla  
  
-¿Quién es el Asuka?- dice Shinji algo enfadado por el abrazo que Asuka le proporciono a este , pero ocultando sin éxito su enfado  
  
-A, Shinji, te presento a Richard Witting , el es uno de mis mejores amigos de Alemania , el trabaja en NERV tambien  
  
- Y no olvides mencionar que soy tu Ex Novio- dice con una gran sonrisa Richard al ver la cara de Shinji  
  
-A si eso tambien - dice Asuka un tanto sonrojada y sonriendo hacia Richard  
  
-Richard, te presento a Shinji Ikari  
  
-Mucho gusto- dice el joven con una sonrisa y saludándolo de mano  
  
-Si, Mucho gusto -Responde Shinji fingiendo una sonrisa (la cual no le salio muy bien que digamos)  
  
-a, pero no ahí habitaciones verdad , ¿en donde te quedaras? - dice Shinji sonriendo  
  
-ya había apartado mi habitación, es la habitación 124  
  
-Que coincidencia , la de nosotros es la 123- dice una sonriente Asuka que no ha dejado de abrazar a Richard  
  
-Asuka ya es tarde ¿que te parece si nos vamos a nuestra recamara?- dice Shinji agarrando de la mano a Asuka  
  
-¿Quieres acompañarnos Richard?  
  
-No muchas gracias Asuka , mañana nos vemos aquí  
  
-Si, claro iré por ti para que conozcas a Hikari y a Rei - dice la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa  
  
-Si, si, claro Asuka andale vamonos , quiero enseñarte algo dice Shinji jalándola un poco  
  
Richard ve a Shinji sonriendo-Hey Shinji , ¿puedo hablar con tigo?-  
  
-Si  
  
-Te esperare en la habitación kinder, ¿quieres algo de cenar?  
  
-¡Si!, pideme lo que mas te guste  
  
-Estas extraño kinder - dice Asuka para si misma mientras se aleja  
  
Shinji y Richard se van hacia la barra de bebidas y Richard pide Vino tinto. La noche cae en el Hotel, ahí música en el lugar y mucha gente bailando al compás de la música  
  
-¿Que quieres decirme Witting?- dice Shinji viéndolo con recelo  
  
-A es algo muy sencillo.-dice, para y continua a darle un sorbo a su copa,- no pienso descansar hasta que Asuka sea mi novia denuevo así que no interfieras -continuando su copa  
  
-Ya no estas en Alemania amigo, las cosas han cambiado-Dice Shinji molesto y caminando hacia la habitación  
  
-¡¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!! O te las veras con migo-Le dice por ultimo Richard que ha terminado su copa, pero de buena gana  
  
En la habitación de Rei y Kaworu se escuchan risas  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja -Las risas provienen de una Rei que esta llorando de la risa  
  
-¿Viste la cara de Shinji cuando le dije que me dormiría con el? Jajajajaja- dice un Kaworu que trata de ayudar a Rei a levantarse del suelo  
  
-Al fin, haber si ese par no se matan en la habitación  
  
-Yo digo que en la mañana Asuka se levantara molesta por que Shinji le hizo o dijo algo  
  
- yo digo que Shinji saldrá con la mejilla total mente roja o se quedara a dormir fuera del cuarto, jajaja- dice Rei imaginando la escena  
  
-¿Que te parece si vamos y verlos?  
  
-Me parece buena idea- contesta la chica de cabellos azules  
  
En la habitación de Hikari y Touji todo esta muy tranquilo, debido a que estos dos no han parado de besarse  
  
  
  
-creo que deberíamos de ir a la habitación de Shinji y Asuka para ver que no se estén matando juntos- dice una Hikari que interrumpe su largo beso  
  
-no, ¿para que? , dejalos que se coman si quieren , tu ven y besame -Touji trata de besar a Hikari  
  
-Touji, no podemos estar todas las vacaciones besándonos, -sonríe Hikari  
  
-Tienes razón, ahí que hacer otra cosa-Contesta picaramente Touji  
  
Touji acuesta a Hikari en la cama y comienza a besarle el cuello  
  
-Eso no tontito, vamos con Asuka y Shinji andale,- Hikari se levanta y ve a su novio que ya había empezado a agradarle la idea de hacer travesuras  
  
Mientras tanto Shinji llega a su habitación y ve a una Asuka viendo la tele y tomándose una malteada  
  
-Hello, kinder, te pedí una malteada  
  
-Si, gracias Asuka -Shinji busca la malteada y la encuentra en un tocador cerca de donde esta la tele  
  
-¿Oye, Asuka, te sigue gustando ese tipo?  
  
-¿Quien?, ¿Richard? , No negare que es mas apuesto que antes, pero... no se... yo ya no estoy interesada en el, a mi me gusta alguien mas  
  
-¿Quién Asuka?- dice Shinji viéndola ver caricaturas  
  
-Es un secreto, no seas curioso, la curiosidad mato al gato  
  
-Pero yo no soy un gato, yo soy un humano - dice con ojos de "Mala"  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, Tienes razón kinder pero aun así no te diré -Asuka le sonríe y apaga la tele  
  
-Ya es tarde kinder, dormirás en el suelo y si te me acercas te mandare afuera, ok?  
  
-Mala, esta bien, pero mañana yo dormiré en la cama  
  
-Ja. hasta crees, yo dormiré aquí en mi estancia  
  
Asuka se para y se acerca a el con unas mantas en la mano -toma estas con tuyas-Asuka se las da y le sonríe  
  
-Pero Asuka andale déjame dormir en la cama-Shinji abraza a Asuka y se pone frente a frente con Asuka  
  
-no - Asuka esboza una sonrisa pero algo sonrojada  
  
-andale. Vamos..  
  
-eh. no...-Asuka cierra los ojos  
  
Shinji rosa sus labios con los de Asuka  
  
BASTA ¡! ASUKA NO LO MATES ¡!-grita un Touji aterrado al no oír ruidos en la recamara, y entra casi tumbando la puerta junto con todos los chicos  
  
-¿QUEEEEE!!? -dicen todos perplejos al verlos  
  
-¿eh..?.¡¡ chicos no es lo que creen!!- dice Asuka separándose de Shinji de inmediato  
  
-¡NO ESTAMOS CIEGOS!-dice Rei con la boca abierta  
  
-¡¡Pero es que no es nada!!- dice Asuka enfadada  
  
Todos estan discutiendo cuando empiezan a sonar las alarmas de NERV, se oyen los gritos de alguna gente, que va camino a los refugios  
  
-Vayan a los refugios chicos, Rei, Kaworu, Asuka, vamos a NERV en este instante , Touji ve con Hikari, busquen a kensuke y vayan a el refugio -dice un Shinji decidido  
  
-Kaworu , llevamos a NERV  
  
-si Kaworu hace que todos se eleven y los lleva a, NERV ahí, cada uno va a su evangelion y se preparan para recibir ordenes de Misato para poder atacar.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, el angel puede tomar muchas formas devido a su compostura molecular, es una especie de macilla que puede tomar cualquier forma de arma o incluso evangelion, así que tengan cuidado.  
  
-Nuestra prioridad! Es destruir al angel!-continua diciendo una Misato que ve por la pantalla a los elegidos  
  
-Entendido!-Contestan los elegidos  
  
Continuara ...............  
  
Hola ,Hola, hola!! Espero que este fic les aya gustado , Se me ocurrio ponerle a Asuka un ex-novio debido al el Cap. 9 cuando los chicos murmuran cosas sobre la nueva estudiante alemana y un joven comenta que de seguro que fue a japon para olvidarce de un viejo amor.  
  
Eh, no es muy bueno este fic, pero creo que será de los pocos que acabare , En el siguiente episodio............. jeje los dejare en la duda, pero desde el siguiente Cap. empieza el Crossover.  
  
A si. Este fan fic se lo dedico a mi novio Gian y a mis amigos Txitxas y Nomad que me han apoyado para que siga escribiendo ( aun que no sea buena , según ellos mejorare, io lo dudo ) Quejas o denuncias a Asuka@anime- town.net  
  
Se me olvidaba (como todo, contando mi cabeza) este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro yo no gano nada, es solo por diversión propia (no me demanden soy pobre solo tengo 16 años ^^u). Los derechos de los personajes son de sus autores. 


	4. ¿Que es lo que pasa aqui? ¡Una Semilla A...

UN NUEVO MUNDO Por Asuka Langley (Sara)  
  
CAPITULO 4: ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ?, ¡UNA SEMILLA AZUL!  
  
  
  
-¡Entendido!-Contestan los elegidos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Liberen a los evas!- Grita Misato viendo la pantalla, Mientras Kaworu esta tras ella Tambien observando.  
  
Los evas son liberados. Al llegar Asuka, Rei y Shinji observan a el angel, este tiene forma de esfera azul oscuro y cuando los chicos se acercan un paso mas, el angel comienza a moverse como si se estuviera amasando.  
  
-¿Qué demonios hace? -Dice Rei viéndolo  
  
-No lo se, ¿Tu que dices Asuka? - Dice Shinji  
  
-Que debemos atacar- Asuka sonríe maliciosamente y corre hacia el atacándolo con su lanza.  
  
-¡Espera Asuka! -Dice Shinji corriendo hacia ella  
  
Cuando Asuka se acerca a el angel este toma la figura de Asuka. Asuka se detiene y ve al angel incrédulamente.  
  
-¡Sheizerd ¿que es lo que sucede!?-Asuka esta algo molesta debido a que la figura esta completamente desnuda.  
  
-¡¿Que es lo que esta pasando?! -Dice Shinji Sonrojado. Cuando observa que la figura comienza a acercarse a el lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que hace? -Dice Rei Viendo a Shinji por la pantalla.  
  
Repentinamente el angel se abalanza contra Shinji, este se sobresalta cuando nota que el angel en vez de matarlo, lo abrazo.  
  
-¿Ehh? -Shinji esta completamente rojo y ve al angel  
  
-¿Qué demonios cree que esta haciendo? -Dice Asuka enfadada  
  
En el estomago del angel comienzan a aparecer burbujas y una espada comienza a generarse. Asuka Corre y quita al angel de Shinji, empujándolo y comienza a tener un combate mano a mano con el angel.  
  
-¡¡Asuka!!-Grita Misato viendo como el angel toma forma de Shinji.  
  
Asuka deja de golpearlo instantáneamente cuando el angel-Shinji la abraza y después comienza a tomar forma de Kyoko, La madre de Asuka y comienza a introducirse en el eva.  
  
-¡AAHH!-Asuka grita al sentir como el angel penetra en su evangelion.  
  
-¡El angel esta contaminando internamente a la unidad 02! -Dice Maya desde los monitores  
  
-¿Qué? -Misato ve como Asuka grita de dolor  
  
-¡Asuka! -Shinji corre a ella  
  
-¡Shinji Espera!!!-Rei corre tras Shinji  
  
Asuka grita desesperada y el evangelion explota  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una chica de cabellos café rojizo , ojos de un verde profundo y un vestido azul marino , muy liviano por lo que se ve y un sombrero Azul mas claro que su vestido , pasea muy tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio, Cuando un brillo azul llama su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Sucede algo Momiji? - Le pregunta una chica que va tras ella, la chica es de pelo color naranja, usando un pants rosa, y una banda en la frente de color azul, se le queda viendo.  
  
- Eh. yo. No se, siento algo Extraño Koume.. En el ambiente, - Dice Momiji quitándose el sombrero y dejando caer su larga melena  
  
-¿Un Aragami?- Koume saca un arma  
  
-No, es algo... algo distinto... puedo sentirlo  
  
Un temblor sacude Tokio y una explosión se oye cerca y Koume corre hacia la explosión con el arma en mano  
  
¡Quédate aquí Momiji! -Koume desaparece entre la gente que va corriendo  
  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Dice Momiji con sus manos en su pecho mientras aquella extraña semilla brilla azul en forma de 9 brilla.  
  
- No es un Aragami, ¿cierto? - Un joven de pelo verde, y ojos como de gato, una playera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una gabardina roja esta alado de Momiji.  
  
-Kusanagi. -Momiji ve al chico, pero no quita sus manos de su pecho  
  
-¿Qué ai Momiji? -El chico le sonríe tiernamente.  
  
Una luz cae sobre ellos, pero Kusanagi carga a Momiji en sus brazos llevándola a un sitio seguro y de ahí ven que se forma una esfera con la luz.  
  
-Ja. Yo me encargo de ella - Kusanagi saca de sus brazos una especie de navajas en forma de hojas, y salta hacia la esfera de luz.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Asuka comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio que se encontraba acostada en una hermosa recamara y oía los pájaros cantar, mientras un agradable aroma a limpio, y a flores le llegaba por la ventana.- «Como el paraíso» pensó, mientras cerraba denuevo los ojos lentamente, pensó un momento-«Así me contó mi madre que era Tokio antes de el impacto.mutti.,» Un momento, ¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba fuera de su orden? - Asuka abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, y vio a su alrededor nunca había visto ese lugar, ese lugar era totalmente desconocido para ella y por un momento le aterrorizo el lugar, se fijo bien a su alrededor.- Sheizerd, ¿donde demonios estoy? -Asuka se fijo y vio que estaba completamente desnuda pero con una venda alrededor del torzo, entonces si le entro el pánico. Un lugar desconocido, desnuda, herida y lo que era peor, no sabia donde estaba Shinji.- Shinji.-si, Shinji, su ex-novio, el hotel... el angel, los chicos .., si eso era lo único que recordaba.. Pero ¿Qué paso?  
  
Asuka se levanto con pasos firmes de la cama viendo que no había nadie no le importo su desnudez, camino tranquilamente hacia la ventana y vio hacia fuera, un bosque, un hermoso bosque es lo que se veía desde la ventana, Asuka camina y abre el guardarropas y busca algo que ponerse.  
  
-Vaya, veo que ya despertaste- un hombre esta en la ventana viendo a Asuka fijamente.  
  
-¿¿ ¡QUIEN ERES DEPRAVADO!??-Asuka reacciona aventándole al chico una pequeña silla de un tocador en la cara , haciendo que el chico cayera por la ventana.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente, una chica entra ala habitación con una delicada bata azul claro sobre el cuerpo.  
  
Asuka sabia que había algo extraño en esta chica... si, tal vez sea por aquella extraña semilla azul en su pecho...-¿Quién eres tu, donde estoy?- Dice Asuka poniéndose un vestido morado claro que encontró en el armario.  
  
-Soy Momiji Fujimiya, y te encuentras en mi casa... pero ¿quien eres tu?- Momiji ve a Asuka con curiosidad  
  
-Soy Soryhu Asuka Langley Zepelling -Contesta Asuka, cuando ve que el chico que tiro por la ventana vuelve a subir  
  
-¿¡Quién es ese chico depravado que entro mientras yo estaba desnuda!?-Dice Asuka con brusquedad y señalando a el joven  
  
-El es Kusanagi Mamoru -Contesta Momiji  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Dice Asuka con frialdad  
  
- En Tokio- , Contesta Momiji con una sonrisa en los labios  
  
-¿Pero en que parte de Tokio 3? -Asuka voltea su mirada hacia Momiji  
  
-¿Tokio 3? ¿De que hablas? , ¿Cuál Tokio 3? -Momiji ve a Asuka incrédula  
  
Asuka camina con pasos vacilantes hacia Momiji y recuerda algo-¿Dónde esta Shinji? -Pregunta Asuka molesta acercándosele a Momiji  
  
-¿Shinji? - La semilla azul del pecho de Momiji Comienza a brillar.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola. ¡Hola, Hola! Como estan?, espero que les aya gustado este Cap. Aquí empieza el crossover lamento haberme tardado tanto con la publicación de este Cap. (Gomen Inu Yasha, Gomen Zelgadiss (jeje Viejito hoy te haces mas viejo) Gomen a los que esperaban este Cap... Bueno en que estaba, espero que les agrade el Cap., Io mientras tanto me iré a echar un vinito (jijijijiji se que aun soy joven, pero ¿y que?) Les deseo a Todos Feliz Navidad (aun que no me guste la navidad) Se me cuidan.  
  
Este fan fic lo hago gracias a Txitxas (¬, ¬ aun me debes Atreyu. no se me ha olvidado.) y a mi novio Gian, y tambien a todos los que me han apoyado n_n Arigatou! Bueno, Quejas, Denuncias, o acoso (jeje no se crean) a Asuka@anime-town.net. (nota/ Nishi! A que hora piensas sacar otro Cap. de games of destiny? ¡¡¡Filia espera!!! (Ósea yo))  
  
Este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro todos los derechos son de los autores de las series (¡no me demanden!) PD: les mando un besote de neko =n.n=  
  
Pd: ¡Van samaaa! ¿Dónde te habías metido? 


End file.
